


A Nighttime Fantasy

by lucyrne (theungenue)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Age Difference, Don't copy to another site, Dragon Age II - Act 1, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Drunkenness, F/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fill, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theungenue/pseuds/lucyrne
Summary: He feels terrible because of the age difference and his sneaking suspicion that she thinks of him as a father-figure, but Varric can't stop thinking about Bethany that way, no matter how he tries.





	A Nighttime Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age Kink Meme fill for: https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/84169.html?thread=338782409
> 
> My first porn. Hope you enjoy!

Varric is too drunk to track how the conversation gets to this point, but he is sober enough to recall with stinging clarity where it ends.

The entire crew is drinking and playing cards at the Hanged Man. Varric parks himself between Hawke--his best friend--and Bethany--his Sunshine--and is having a great time until Anders makes some comment about Varric and Hawke being like brothers.

“Varric is practically family,” Hawke says, his voice giddy from all the ale, “and we like him better than Bartrand does, don’t we Beth?”

Bethany is too busy studying her cards to pay much attention. “Mmmhmmm,” she hums. She bites those plush lips of hers, which Varric takes to mean she has a bad hand and is trying to decide what to play next turn. He makes a point of learning all of his friends’ tells, but some are more fun to watch than others. Sunshine’s might be his favorite. 

“We should make it official,” Hawke continues, elbowing Varric on the arm. “Just marry into our family. Bethany, what do you say to that?”

Sunshine looks up, her beautiful face utterly blank. “What? Marry into the family? But don’t you think he’s a little young for Mother?”

Mortification strikes Varric like a lightning bolt. It courses through him for a pregnant moment before he manages to release a startled guffaw. Everyone doubles over onto the floor, clutching their sides as they gasp with laughter, tears streaming from their eyes. Bethany doesn’t even realize at first why they’re laughing, but she too begins to giggle until she can hardly breathe. It’s too ridiculous to fathom--Varric marrying Leandra, becoming Hawke and Bethany’s step-father! 

Varric knows how to take a joke, even an unintentional one, so he spends the rest of the night cheerfully enduring Hawke calling him ‘Daddy’ and Isabela making lewd remarks about his taste in older women. He threatens to send Hawke to his room at some point, provoking another round of snickers. Sunshine, however, does not join in on the ribbing, and in fact appears a little embarrassed to have brought this ridicule upon his head, staring at her cards with burning ears whenever the father talk starts up again. 

Once the others settle up their tabs and stumble out of the Hanged Man, Varric exits the taproom and returns to his quarters alone. He scratches his chest where his shirt falls open and locks his bedroom door behind him with a sigh. Nobody would be visiting him tonight. Nobody he’d want to see, anyway. He falls into bed with a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

While Varric holds no resentment towards Sunshine over it, her assumption that he’d join her family as a father-figure has blasted a new hole in his ego. Bethany Hawke is one of the most beautiful, sweetest people he has ever met. He has admired her since he first ran into her and Hawke in Hightown, and though he understands and accepts that the age difference between them snuffs out any chances that his attraction might be mutual, learning exactly _how_ Sunshine thinks of him is hard to swallow. 

There is what, ten years between them? That’s not old enough to be her _father._ Shit, Varric isn’t even old. Thirty. He’s thirty and Bethany’s nineteen, soon to be twenty. A substantial age gap, sure, but a _father-daughter_ age gap? 

Varric lies to everyone but himself, which is why he can admit in the darkness of his own room why this bothers him: he _likes_ Sunshine. How could he not like someone so lovely inside and out? He knows better than to act his attraction, knows he ought to think of Bethany like a little sister just as Hawke does, but whenever he looks at her, he can’t help the flicker of desire he feels, the heat that rushes through his blood. 

He has lain awake some nights, drunkenly plotting how they might be thrown together, then forcing the fantasy to a premature end before it goes too far. Tonight, Varric lies back on his bed and prepares to do the same--only this time, he wishes to see it through. 

What if Sunshine came to his room on her own? What if they talked on his bed, inching closer to one another as the night dragged on? What if Varric grew the stones to kiss her, to admit just how badly he wanted her? Desire coils in his groin. Breath bottles up in his throat. What if Varric had the confidence to ask if she would ever bed a man ten years her senior?

What if--in the unlikely scenario that all of these events lined up in perfect sequence--Bethany said yes?

During this thought process, Varric fingers the fabric of his belt and unties it. This is a selfish, shameful thing he is about to do, and he feels a stab of guilt as he undoes his trousers and his penis springs free, fully erect. He wraps his hand around its base, a small swell of pleasure dispelling all thoughts of shame and guilt. Varric is tipsy and low and lonely. He wants to feel something before surrendering to a dreamless sleep. Cranking one out to a friend’s little sister is hardly the most immoral thing he’s ever done, anyway. 

Varric presses his lips together and touches himself with slow strokes. It’s hard to get started at first; usually, he thinks about somebody else when he does this. Then he remembers Bethany biting her lip while playing cards and he is transported to another world, one in which their faces are inches apart, and she bites her lip after glancing at his mouth. The space between them evaporates as they kiss, long and slow. Those lips that secretly inhabit Varric’s thoughts in the nighttime taste so sweet, like a smooth mead too expensive to ever appear on tap at the Hanged Man. Something sought after, forbidden, tasted only by a lucky few. 

He dreams of opening her mouth with a sweep of his tongue, and her complying with a small moan. He wonders if Bethany Hawke has ever kissed someone that deeply, allowed them to explore every corner of her. The sleeves of her tunic are always falling over her shoulders, and in his fantasy they slip down enough for her breasts to nearly spill over her neckline. Varric reaches up to--

\--No, on second thought, _Sunshine_ takes his wrist and slips his hand into her tunic and beneath her small clothes to feel her breasts. It is key that she takes the lead on these things, that she aches for his touch as much as he does for hers. Varric has big hands, being a dwarf, and her breast fits so perfectly in his palm. He runs a thumb over her nipple, earning a sigh that snakes into his ears and sends a tingle down his neck. Bethany’s kisses grow hungry, needy, and her eyes ignite with a lust he cannot deny, no matter how wrong it may be. 

Varric skips the tedium of getting undressed. In real life he’d relish undressing his Sunshine piece by piece, but tonight he’s a little impatient. The fantasy seamlessly shifts from sitting entwined on his bed fully clothed to laying down, naked as their namedays. 

Thanks to his rich imagination, Varric can picture Bethany in the nude, all creamy skin and smoothness. His grip on his cock tightens, and arousal builds in the back of his mind as he lets the fantasy take its course.

If he had Bethany naked in bed with him, Varric would devour her neck in love bites, reveling in her gasps as he nibbled and sucked at her skin. His mouth would leave no inch of her untouched. She digs her fingers through his chest hair hard enough to leave claw marks. Her teeth clamp on his lip during a deep kiss. Outside the fantasy, a delicious spike of desire hits him. Varric loves it when soft women treat him rough. The idea of sweet, innocent Sunshine pulling his hair and biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood is almost enough to send him careening over the edge, but he stays in control. 

Varric takes a brief intermission from masturbating to fetch some oil from his pack. He normally uses it to lubricate Bianca (guilt briefly stabs him in the gut again) before battle, but tonight he lathers it on his right hand and applies it up and down the length of his dick. His hand becomes slick and warm, like he’d imagine Bethany’s pussy to be. He envisions his hand dipping between her legs to feel how soaked it is. He usually affords time to stroke and lick a woman’s pussy until it is ready for him, but the bright side of fantasies is that things move as fast or as slow as he wants, so Bethany is already begging for him. 

He gives his cock a slow, excruciating stroke to mimic the feeling of sliding into her core. In his head, Bethany makes a small noise caught between contentment and hunger, and she bucks her hips into him to deepen the penetration. Though it is torturous for them both, he thrusts at a leisurely cadence, eager to enjoy every second he is inside her to the fullest. Bethany writhes underneath him, making noises no father-figure would ever hear her pass her lips. 

“ _Varric_ ,” she breathes, her eyes fluttering open again. Bethany’s hair looks like a dark halo on the bed, and her eyes are deep orbs threatening to consume him if he doesn’t do as she says. Varric is happy to comply. 

This is the point when lovemaking transforms into fucking. Hearing Sunshine say his name with such ecstasy spurs him to speed up his thrusts, to snap his hips to hers in a quick rhythm. 

Though this entire fantasy is the pinnacle of shameful self-indulgence, in his heart of hearts, Varric is still a giver. Nothing undoes him quite like bringing a beautiful woman to the edge and giving her the light push that sends her tumbling over. This holds true even if it’s just him and his hand. 

His hand grips tight around his cock and pumps faster. He closes his eyes and imagines Bethany splayed underneath him, a bright flush growing across his cheeks, down her delicate neck, and between her bouncing breasts. Her eyes are screwed shut, and she bites those pretty lips to control her mewling, but the notes in her voice jump higher and higher as her climax closes in. Varric pumps so fast his arm starts to ache. Bethany’s entire body tenses, her breathing grows feathery, and those lips open to form a perfect circle. 

Pleasure mounts inside him. Varric can hardly stand to hold it back as his cock weeps for release, but he must wait until the fantasy reaches its apex before he can claim his own. Just a little longer. Just a little longer.

In his mind’s eye, Bethany jerks and gasps. Varric squeezes his hand, imagining her walls contracting in the place of his fingers. She cries out and comes around his cock, arching her back to come up off the bed as pleasure washes over her. It’s maddening and amazing to watch, but to feel it is a euphoria on its own. 

Something breaks in him. All self-restraint falls away, Varric orgasms in a vast swell with a stifled grunt. His stroking is manic and uneven, he shudders over and over as cum spills into his hand. 

Eventually, his heart rate comes down from its high, and the stickiness starts to annoy him. Varric gets cleaned up, returns to bed, ready for sleep to take him. 

He feels foolish, and a little ashamed, but most of all, Varric feels relieved. The needling thoughts he has harbored about Sunshine feel less scary, now that he knows he can deal with them on his own. The father figure comments don’t bother him so much anymore either. Just stupid tavern talk. Hawke and the others would probably forget about it by the next sunrise. 

As Varric falls into a doze, he plays out the final piece of his fantasy in his head. The part where they lay together in satisfied bliss, sharing languid kisses as they nod off to sleep. There is a distinct ache in his heart as he realizes none of these fantasies will come true tomorrow, but he accepts it for what it is. Sometimes, a nighttime fantasy is the best he can get, and that’s okay. Varric closes his eyes and finally slumbers. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of Lowtown, Bethany Hawke lays awake in her bunk, tracing her finger over her bottom lip, wondering when her own nighttime fantasies may come true. 


End file.
